The present invention, for example, in a connector for coaxial cable which is utilized for connecting and contacting a coaxial cable used for connecting an antenna wire of a television of community receiving system or VCR and television set, relates to a lead wire connecting device for coaxial cable which a core wire and a shield wire are allowed respectively to connect and contact readily and simply to each contact terminal of a hot side pin and a shield side spring of said connector.
A conventional connector for coaxial cable generally utilized is provided in usual with a contact terminal of a hot side pin by protruding at a central axis at a part of interior of connector device main body covered with a cover, both contacting terminals of shield side spring are arranged also at its exterior, and the lead wires, i.e., a core wire and a shield wire are respectively connected to each of the contact terminals.
However, heretofore in connecting the coaxial cable to each contact terminal of said connector, an outer covering of cable and shield wire as well as inner insulating material are respectively stripped and a core wire of its central axis and shield wire are bared by predetermined lengths respectively, thereafter said core wire and shield wire have been fixed by soldering to each contact terminal.
Therefore, according to the conventional cable connecting method as above, since it is required to a soldering work and a stripping work of hard and cumbersome to fix by welding respectively the stripped core wire and shield wire after stripping one by one said outer covering and shield wire as well as inner insulating material, there has been the problems that a productivity of the product is remarkably lowered and the manufacturing cost is raised.